Fiber weave skew is an increasingly important problem for high speed serial links running differential pairs. The problem arises when the time delay of one line in a differential pair is different than the other line. A common source of line-to-line skew is from local variation in the dielectric constant the lines see due to the inhomogeneous nature of the fiber-resin composite system.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.